Enterprise systems include servers, storage and associated software deployed in a large scale that may serve as an information technology (IT) infrastructure for businesses, governments, or other large organizations. Enterprise systems manage large volumes of data and are designed to offer and provide high levels of transaction performance and data security. These systems are also designed to support business processes, information flows, data analytics, and other functions. Enterprise systems include various individual system assets and resources. The IT infrastructure including these system assets and resources may be upgraded by adding and/or replacing hardware and/or software resources.